Height
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Masalah tinggi badan dalam pacaran tidak pernah serumit atau sekonyol ini. Quicksand, AU, yaoi, somehow 'Free' inspired.


**Title:** Height

**Summary:** Masalah tinggi badan dalam pacaran tidak pernah serumit atau sekonyol ini.

**Pairing:** Quicksand

**Rate:** T karena saia males, muhehehehe…

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** One-shot untuk menunjukkan saia belum mati. Dan untuk menunjukkan saia tidak melupakan fandom ini.

Hiksss… my life has been hectic lately. Kuliah, tugas, real life drama a la anak kuliahan, masalah keluarga, belajar, tidur (loh?), nonton anime (lebih loh?), hahah… pokoknya… menyita waktu sangat. Saia pengen mati rasanya.

Well, anyway, I'm back, biebeh!

P.S: Chima-nee, Neko-chan, dan semua yang ripiu, PM, dan lain-lainnya ga saia bales, maaph, saia bukan sombong, tapi bener-bener kehabisan waktu, hueeeehhh… *bunuh diri baca yaoi*

* * *

"Si Pendek!"

"Aku ga pendek!"

"Sandy si Pendek!"

Kalau sudah begitu… aku tidak bisa tidak turun tangan.

"Hooi! Pergi sana, dasar anak-anak tengil!" teriakku, kulempar tasku ke arah anak berambut merah itu.

"Uwah! Kabur!" perintahnya sambil menghindari tasku yang bisa dibilang… sangat berat.

Aku berkacak pinggang sambil memelototi lima anak tengil itu sampai mereka benar-benar pergi. Kali ini kubiarkan lolos deh, walaupun sebenarnya kesal sekali rasanya ketika salah satu dari mereka berbalik, meleletkan lidahnya padaku dan meneriakiku "Induk ayam!"

"Ugh…" terdengar isakan dari belakangku.

"Sudah, sudah… mereka udah pergi, kok…" ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Tapi… besok pasti aku dihina lagi…"

"Akan aku pukuli lagi mereka, gimana?"

Dia menengadah untuk menatapku dengan kedua mata hazel hangatnya yang masih basah. "Jadi Pitch enak, ya…" gumamnya.

"Ha? Enak apanya?"

"Pitch kan terlalu tinggi untuk anak kelas tiga. Jadi yang lain takut padamu."

Entah kalimat itu tujuannya untuk memujiku atau apa, tapi rasanya mencelos.

Apa dia tidak tahu aku sering disangka anak kelas enam dan tidak boleh mengikuti acara-acara untuk anak-anak seumuranku? Terus… karena banyak yang takut padaku, aku jadi tidak punya teman. Dan karena aku tidak punya teman, aku menghabiskan liburanku dan akhir pekanku main video game sendirian atau melawan komputer seperti anak anti-sosial yang seumur hidupnya dihabiskan untuk main game!

"Pitch?"

Aku mengalami breakdown.

"Pitch?"

"Ya?"

"Aku juga mau tinggi."

Kubantu dia berdiri dengan menarik tangannya. "Ya… tinggal tunggu saja. Kau pasti tambah tinggi kalau hormon pertumbuhanmu bekerja."

"Eh? Tapi kita kan, seumuran! Harusnya aku juga sudah setinggi Pitch sekarang! Aku juga mau disangka anak kelas enam!"

Aku tahu tugasku tiap hari adalah menghalau tukang tindas yang hobinya tiap hari hanyalah menindas Sandy… tapi rasanya aku juga tergoda untuk menggilas kepalanya dengan tanganku.

* * *

Air. Di sekelilingku hanya ada air dan aku mulai mengerti rasanya orang tenggelam.

Hanya ada bunyi kecipak air yang kudengar, kulitku dingin, pemandangan disekitarku berwarna biru, hidungku juga kemasukan air, juga mulutku ketika aku tidak sengaja membuka mulutku ketika membuang sedikit napas untuk menghilangkan sensasi terbakar dalam paru-paruku.

Aku tetap menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku tanpa mengangkat kepalaku ke permukaan. Aku bisa melihat dinding kolam. Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi dan aku menang taruhan!

Tanganku menyentuh dinding kolam.

"Hahh!" aku menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara yang berharga ke dalam paru-paruku.

"Aww… kukira kau bakalan menyerah…" terdengar suara menyebalkan Jack Frost yang berdiri di pinggir kolam sambil merengut.

"Dan membiarkanmu menang taruhan? Tidak."

Dia tertawa dan aku menarik kacamata dan topi renangku sampai lepas sambil masih terengah-engah karena aku baru saja berenang sejauh lima puluh meter hanya dengan satu napas. Sungguh, aku ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Aku bisa mati karena kram paru kalau begini caranya.

"Pitch!"

"Oh, pacarmu sayang sudah datang," gumam Jack sambil membantuku keluar dari air.

"Dia bukan pacarku."

Dia mngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Kenapa bukan? Kau ga pernah nonton anime, apa? Yang namanya teman masa kecil itu harusnya kau jadikan pacar!"

"Ha?"

"Iya, kayak Makoto dan Haruka! Mereka itu benar-benar kayak pasangan suami-istri!"

Aku merengut bingung. Dia bicara apa, sih?

"Tapi… kalau kata Toothy sih, Makoto lebih cocok sama Rin… tapi kalau kataku, sama Haru lebih cocok!"

"A…ha?"

"Iya! Kau harus coba nonton 'Free!' kalau ada waktu! Mau kupinjamkan kasetnya?"

Aku makin bingung. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan lagi cerocosan Jack yang tidak masuk akal karena teman-masa-kecil-yang-seharusnya-jadi-pacarku-kala u-kata-Jack sudah berdiri di sampingku sambil membawa handuk.

Untuk apa, coba? Aku punya handuk sendiri!

"Pitch, kata Sera, handukmu ketinggalan," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan handuk itu.

Oh.

Pasti Sera mengluarkannya lagi dari tasku.

"Makasih, Sand."

Dia tersenyum.

Sementara aku merengut lagi.

Melihat Sandy mengingatkanku bahwa aku tidak suka berenang tapi Jack berhasil menghasutku.

Jack berhasil menghasutku.

Jack. Berhasil. Menghasutku.

Demi surga di atas sana dan neraka di bawah sana, kenapa aku termakan hasutan Jack?

Renang mempercepat pertumbuhan, katanya? Bikin cepat tinggi, katanya?

"Pitch? Kau masih mau berenang? Mau kutunggu?"

Senyumnya terlalu cerah.

"Nggak, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Aku melangkah lemas ke arah kamar ganti, memutuskan untuk mandi di rumah saja walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tahan dengan kaporit yang menempel di badanku.

Ugh.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang jauh lebih menyebalkan karena aku harus berjalan disamping Sandy dan orang-orang bisa melihat jelas perbedaan di antara kami.

Kalau kata Tooth, kami seperti… seperti… Kuro… Kurogane dan Fai? Aku lupa mereka dari mana, yang jelas menurut Tooth kami seperti mereka berdua dijajarkan.

Aku serba hitam, Sandy serba putih.

Aku yang gampang marah, Sandy yang terus-terusan senyum sampai pipinya kram.

Aku yang dengan gampang meninju orang, Sandy yang tepuk tangan sambil bilang aku hebat.

Ketika aku melihat dua karakter yang dia sebutkan, rasanya aku ingin menggilas koleksi DVD Tooth dan Jack sampai rata dengan tanah.

"Apanya yang sama?!" teriakku waktu itu.

Kami berdua berhenti di depan rumahku.

Akhirnya, aku bisa kembali ke kamarku tempat aku mendekam dan meratapi nasib, lalu mulai mempertanyakan hal-hal yang jawabannya tidak akan kudapat.

Kenapa mesin waktu tidak bisa diciptakan?

Kenapa éclair rasanya enak?

_Kenapa aku punya banyak teman-teman disfungsional?_

Kenapa aku pacaran dengannya?

Kenapa aku bisa terhasut Jack?

_Kenapa hidupku menyedihkan sekali?_

"Dah, Pitch," ujarnya sambil **menunduk** dan mencium keningku.

_**Kenapa dia lebih tinggi dariku?**_

Aku tahu aku yang bilang dia pasti tambah tinggi.

Tapi aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dia sekarang lebih tinggi dariku!

* * *

_From: Sandy  
Subject: none_

_**Kau sedang ada masalah?**_

_To: Sandy  
Subject: none_

_**Ga. Memangnya kenapa?**_

_From: Sandy  
Subject: none_

_**Karena… kau kelihatan kesal hari ini…? Mau bicara padaku?**_

_To: Sandy  
Subject: none_

_**Ngga. Aku baik-baik saja.**_

Belum sempat kukirim pesanku, tangan sialan milik kakakku yang paling tua sudah merebut _handphone_-ku.

Sial. Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka menjadi yang paling pendek di keluargaku.

"Hee… Pitchy sayang sedang pacaran! Sera, coba dengar deh, Sandy perhatian sekali!"

"Eh? Mana? Mana? Aku mau lihat!"

Tinggal aku yang mencoba meraih-raih _handphone_-ku malang yang sekarang berada dalam cengkraman setan paling jahat sedunia ini.

"Kembalikan!"

"Ngga! Ahahah! Kau dingin sekali pada Sandy… harusnya pakai gambar hati dan cium!"

"Kubilang kembalikan, sialan!"

"Pitch, bahasa!"

"Oh, aku tahu! Kau pasti sedang kesal karena tidak tambah tinggi, kan? Victor, ketik lalu kirim!"

"Oi!"

"Pitch, jangan-jangan kau dan Sandy tertukar waktu lahir!"

Aku tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan sampai mereka akhirnya memandangku terkejut dan takut sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan handphone hitamku. Aku hanya ingat mereka mengetuk-ngetuk pintuku sambil meminta maaf sampai sekitar satu jam dan hanya berhenti ketika aku berteriak "Berisik!" sambil melempar bukuku ke pintu.

Mungkin karena aku tadi nangis, ya…

Atau karena bahasaku memang terlalu kasar?

Kuperiksa pesan yang tadi mereka buat.

Sialan, sudah terkirim.

_To: Sandy  
Subject: none_

_**Aku kesal karena aku tidak tambah tinggi tiga bulan terakhir ini.**_

* * *

Aku juga tidak ingat kenapa aku berakhir membentak-bentak Sandy.

Aku hanya ingat dia bertanya tentang masalahku, lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah memikirkannya, lalu dia bilang tinggi atau pendek sama saja, dan urat sabarku putus.

"Bagimu memang sama saja! Kau lebih tinggi dariku! Dan kau nggak punya dua kakak setan yang tiap hari kerjanya hanya menggodamu hanya karena kau yang paling pendek di rumahmu!"

"Tapi buatku tidak masalah!"

"Itu masalah besar untukku!"

"Pitch…"

"Ah! Diam! Kau sih nggak ngerasa beban apa-apa karena nggak ingat, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang kau mau pacaran dengan orang yang harus membuatmu jinjit untuk ciuman! Kau sendiri yang bilang mau melihat pacarmu membungkuk untuk menciummu, bodoh! Mati sana! Mati dan lihat kalau aku peduli!"

Dia diam lalu melihat sekeliling.

_Mati. Aku mati. Dia pasti marah dan akan putus denganku._

Dia menarik tanganku.

Dan aku bingung. Terlebih lagi ketika dia menyuruhku naik ke papan lompat. Jangan-jangan dia akan menyuruhku lompat dan menenggelamkanku sesudahnya!

Aku belum mau mati!

"Cukup tinggi, kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Terlalu cerah!

"Sandy…?"

"Eheheh… yang kukatakan waktu kita kelas lima itu karena kupikir kau bakalan tetap lebih tinggi dariku."

"Ha…?"

Dia berjinjit dan menarik kepalaku.

Dan jangan tanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena aku hanya bisa mengingat terhuyung dan hampir jatuh ke air karena kehabisan napas.

Terus mendengar suara menyebalkan dari Jack Frost.

"Tuh, kan," katanya, "Teman masa kecil itu memang harus jadi pacar!"

Aku sepertinya memasang muka yang sangat bodoh (ya, yang sambil tersenyum nggak jelas dan mata tidak fokus) ketika aku menyetujuinya sambil berusaha untuk tidak jatuh dalam pelukan Sandy.

"Kau mau coba, Jack? Dengan Aster?" tanyaku (sepertinya masih dengan ekspresi bodoh itu).

Aku tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya memerah.

Dan, jujur, aku tidak peduli lagi. Sampai aku sadar bahwa kami masih ada di area kolam renang dan beberapa mata menatap kami.

Beberapa tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa memandang kami dengan ekspresi/senyum aneh yang menyeramkan seakan kami ini mangsa.

Dan Nicholas di sudut ruangan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Oh, hebat.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yup, Pitch-chan tsuntsun. Ahaha…

Dengan ga tau dirinya saia minta ripiu, seperti biasa~! :D

Love and yogurt,  
Shirasaka Konoe

P.S2: Ada yang nonton 'Free!' juga kah, disini?


End file.
